Inflatable boats, canoes, loungers, rings, tubes and ride-on, etc. are popular water toys at the pool and on the beach. However, most of these inflatable objects can only float on water. Some inflatable objects may be incorporated with electric motors which are big and expensive. In addition, the electric motors consume power and that means more and more energy would be wasted.
There is a need to produce a floatable object with a natural power driving mechanism that is simpler in construction, less expensive and save energy.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding a movable floating object, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the movable floating object disclosed in the present application, or consider any cited documents as material to the patentability of the claims of the present application.